The present invention is directed generally to a pivotal second handle for an otherwise conventional shovel and more particularly to a pivotal second handle which is extendable and retractable in use but which is biased to the retracted length thereof.
Pivotal auxiliary handles for shovels, generally, are known. Reference is made to Byor U.S. Pat. No. 911,291 and Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 933,647. Whereas the length of the auxiliary handles shown in these patents could be adjusted by a bolt and nut connection, once adjusted, the respective auxiliary handles remain of a fixed length during use. Whereas these auxiliary shovels facilitated the lifting of a loaded shovel and lessened the associated strain on the operator, their effectiveness was limited.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary shovel handle.
Another object is to provide an auxiliary shovel handle which is extended and retracted during use of the shovel as a function of the forces acting on the shovel.
Another object is to provide an auxiliary shovel handle including upper and lower handle portions which are movable relative to one another between extended and retracted positions and wherein the handle portions are biased toward the retracted positions thereof.
Another object is to provide an auxiliary shovel handle wherein the range of lengths for the auxiliary handle may be adjusted to accommodate different users.
Finally, another object is to provide an auxiliary shovel handle which is simple and durable in construction, easy to manufacture and install and efficient in operation.